


The Palace of a Fallen Dragon

by RisingSonic17



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Persona 5, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Battle Scenes, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Blood and Violence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Future Character Death, Gen, Gore, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Necrophilia, Suspense, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisingSonic17/pseuds/RisingSonic17
Summary: Corrin goes to the Phantom Thieves and begs for them to steal Kamui's heart and save her. The Phantom Thieves agree to help and infiltrate Kamui's palace. Will the Phantom Thieves succeed in their heist? What dark and twisted desires lies within the Palace of Kamui's cognition? Can she be saved?
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakura Futaba, Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. I am back with a brand new story and this one is a pretty big one. My Kamui (Female Corrin) has gone through...A LOT. One of the most prominent characters in my universe and the character has changed throughout the years. This story is going to have a large focus on her. Also, a few of y'all in the reviews from the last chapter of Smashing Tea Time pretty much revealed what I was planning to do for this story. You be reading my mind. This will be the first time I do something Persona 5 related, so this should be interesting.
> 
> A quick thank you to GintaxAlvissforever for clearing up some important information for me on how to handle the Persona 5 related stuff (since she's beaten the game and loves it a lot).
> 
> It's okay to leave if you feel uncomfortable or triggered by something.

**The Gates of Hell**

It is a quiet business day in the Gates of Hell. The Phantom Thieves were all sitting together at a table. They were all sitting in silence and exchanging worried looks at each other (except for Akechi, who kept a stoic look). The reason the teenagers were so tense was because they secretly saw the fallout of Byleth and Beth's tea time with Corrin and Kamui. They didn't hear all of what was said at the tea time, but they did hear the fighting between Kamui and Beth. When the two smashers started fighting, that's when the Phantom Thieves took their leave. A lot of things were running through the teenagers mind, all of them were now aware of Kamui's dark secret.

Akechi was starting to grow tired of the silence and decided to speak. "So, I'm sure we can all come to a conclusion about the display we saw. That girl is clearly unstable." The brown haired teen states.

"Kamui is actually in love with her brother." Ann groans in disgust. "That's so gross! I can't imagine being in love with another family member! That's so weird!" She shudders.

"I thought all that incest stuff happens in fanfictions and anime only. People actually feel this way in real life? I gotta wonder what's going on in their mind. Can't be good stuff." Futaba comments.

Makoto raises her hand. "Hey, this might be a reach but, do you think that Kamui has formed a palace?" She asks.

"It's possible." Morgana answers. "There are a lot of very dark thoughts that that girl must have. We don't know a full context of it all yet, but I think we know a good amount of how she's feeling."

Sumire turns to Ren, who was looking down on his feet and tapping his finger on the table. "Senpai? What do you think we should do?" She asks.

Ryuji turns to Ren. "You've been awfully quiet there Ren-Ren." He says worriedly. "What are we thinking? Should we do something about him?"

Ren scratches his head in frustration, grinding his teeth and squinting his eyes. He groans. "I don't know. I'm not too sure how to approach this." He says.

The teenagers hear someone coming into the Gates of Hell from the portal. They look to the entrance and see Corrin standing there. The silver haired boy's eyes were bloodshot and tear stains were still visible on his face. His expression deflated as he looked down to the ground. He slowly walks to where Ren is sitting. He lifts his head up.

"R-Ren…" Corrin spoke. "I-I...I know that I've expressed that I'm not a fan of you and your thieving ways, but...I don't know who else to go to. You...said you change hearts right? That's what you and your team does right?"

Ren nods. "Yeah…" He had a feeling of what Corrin was going to ask him.

Corrin lowers his head. "W-Well…I wanted to ask you…" Corrin's body started to shake. "No...I'm begging you…" He says in a low tone. He falls to his knees, which surprises the Phantom Thieves. Corrin looks up at Ren, tears falling from his eyes. "Please! Change my sister's heart! Please!" He begs. "I know Kamui is not a bad person, but she's been so cruel and hateful! She's endangering herself! I don't know what will happen if she continues to be this way!"

"Corrin…" Ren whispered.

Corrin clasp his hands together. "Please Ren! I'm begging you! Help my sister! I don't want to leave her alone to suffer! I just want my sister back! Please!" The King of Valla continued to cry.

This attitude was not befitting of a king. On your knees begging to someone who is far below your social status, but Corrin didn't care about that. He didn't care if the Phantom Thieves were watching on his knees crying his eyes out, he just wanted some help.

Ren looked over to his friend, seeing them all with hurt expressions as they looked at Corrin. He then looks back to the crying King of Valla. He had made his decision.

"Corrin. We're going to help you." Ren answers.

Corrin looks and widens his eyes. "Really?!" He wipes off the tears falling down his face. "Y-You will?! You'll really help Kamui?!" He stands up from the ground and grabs Ren's hand.

Ren smiles and nods. "Yeah. You are my mom's boyfriend after all, and you're a person in need of help. I'm not turning you down. We'll change Kamui's heart for you."

Corrin smiles. He wraps his arms Ren and pulls him into a hug. This definitely caught the Phantom Thief leader by surprise. This was the first time Corrin has shown him affection. Ren wasn't quite sure how to react to this.

"Thank you…" Corrin whispered. He releases Ren from his hug. "Change my sister's heart...I'm counting on you."

Ren simply nods to Corrin. Corrin bows to the rest of the Phantom Thieves and makes his way out of the Gates of Hell through the portal.

Ren looks down at his hand and clenches his fist. " _He's depending on me...I can't let him down."_ He thought to himself.

"When do you want to enter the palace Ren?" Haru asks, breaking Ren's train of thought.

Ren turns to his teammates. "We should get it done today. I don't waste any time on it. So we need to start making preparations now. I'll go for Takemi for some medicine. I'll also stack up some other things from the Mansion that might help us."

"I guess that leaves us with the calling cards! Let's get to it too!" Ryuji cheers, pumping his fist in the air.

"Yeah!" All the Phantom Thieves cheers, raising their fists in the air.

* * *

**Smash Church of Seiros**

Kamui is walking inside of the chapel with Rhea and Seteth waiting for her by the Goddess Statue. Kamui didn't understand why she was called here by these two complete strangers. She didn't want to be bothered, especially after the disastrous tea time she had with the Eisner twins. She just wanted to be alone.

"Welcome to the Church of Seiros child." Rhea bows to Kamui. "I am Lady Rhea, the archbishop of Fodlan. I apologize for having my acquaintance Seteth for calling you at such an inopportune time."

As Kamui observed Rhea and Seteth, she sensed a familiar air about them. Something similar to her. "You're...dragons. The both of you. You share dragon blood…" The half dragon comments.

"So you can sense us?" Seteth raises his eyebrows in surprise. "Then there's no use in hiding our secret. Lady Rhea and I are manaketes as well. However, this isn't what the conversation is about. It is about the tea time you had with Byleth, Beth, and our Goddess." He spoke in a stern tone.

Kamui folds her arms. "That little girl is your Goddess?"

"And my mother to be exact." Rhea answers. Her expression was stone faced. "You attempted to attack her. I heard your yell saying you were going to kill her. I don't appreciate such words being said to my mother, the Progenitor God. Making such an attempt would prove to be foolish." The archbishop spoke in a low threatening tone.

Kamui sneers. "If your plan is to scare me, save your breath. I don't care if your mother is a Goddess. She and those twins need to stay out of my business and leave me alone. So do you two."

"You will not speak to the archbishop in that way! You are a sinner. We heard about your forbidden feelings for your brother. I have a little sister myself, and I love her dearly. However, I know not to cross that line. You know it too! What you feel is wrong. You are walking a path of self destruction." Seteth scolds.

Kamui grits her teeth. "I don't need you telling me how to live my life!" She yells, her voice echoing throughout the entire church. "You don't know anything about me!" Kamui snarls. "You've done nothing but waste my time. I'm leaving. Don't ever approach me again." She threatens.

Kamui angrily stomps out of the church. Seteth closes his eyes and shakes his head. He turns to Rhea. "Lady Rhea, I believe she is too far gone to save."

"I don't believe that." Rhea replies. "While she is far into her path, that doesn't mean there isn't hope that things may turn around for her. Perhaps it is best that we stand back for now."

"Do you truly believe there's a chance for her?"

Rhea turns to Seteth. "Trust my words Seteth."

Seteth did want to argue more with Rhea's judgement, but he chooses not to. He always felt a sense of hesitation whenever Rhea made decisions he found worrisome. He was like that when Byleth and Beth first came to the monastery and were appointed as professors. However, Rhea was right to trust the Eisner Twins with the students of Garreg Mach. He would trust her again about her judgement of Kamui.

"I trust you Lady Rhea." Seteth bows.

* * *

Kamui makes it back to the mansion, still irritated from her conversation with Rhea and Seteth. The Gatekeeper waves to Kamui.

"Greetings Kamui!" The Gatekeeper says.

Kamui turns to the Gatekeeper with her hand on the front door handle. "What?!" She snarls.

"Gaaaaah!" The Gatekeeper jumps in fear, putting his hands up thinking the half dragon would attack him. "I-I have nothing to report! I-I'm sorry! Don't hurt me!"

Kamui groans and rolls her eyes. The plan was to just go back in her room and lock herself in there, but now she's changed her mind. She didn't want to be seen or be in the presence of any of the smashers. She walks away from the mansion and goes into the Forest of Harmony. The Gatekeeper places his hand on his chest and sighs in relief. He was for sure he was a goner.

Ren comes out of the mansion and waves to the Gatekeeper. "What's up Gatekeeper?"

The Gatekeeper bows. "G-Greetings Ren. I'm sorry if I'm a little shaky at the moment. Kamui just passed by. She really scared me."

"You saw Kamui? Do you know where she went?"

The Gatekeeper nods. "Yeah." He points to the direction where Kamui went. "She just went into the forest there. Be careful." The Gatekeeper warns.

Ren nods. "Thanks. Don't worry, I'll be okay." The black haired teen runs into the Forest of Harmony.

This was the first time Ren has ever walked into the forest. He wasn't quite sure where he was going, but he had a feeling that it wouldn't take too long for him to find Kamui. Ren starts to feel his phone vibrate in his pocket. He takes out his phone and sees Futaba is calling him. He answers the phone.

"Ren. Any word on Kamui's whereabouts?" Futaba asks.

"Yeah. The Gatekeeper told me she went into the forest near the mansion. Currently walking through it now." Ren looks around the forest. "I wonder why a forest like this is close to the Mansion. I know this is the only other way to New Smash City, but it's still kinda weird."

"Well try not to stay in there too long before you turn into a stalfos. We need some more information on Kamui if we're going to be able to infiltrate her palace. She doesn't look like the type to talk, so just spy on her and don't get caught."

"On it."

"Also uh…" Futaba clears her throat. "I-I love you...boyfriend." She whispered.

Ren lightly chuckles and smiles. "Love you too Futaba. Video games after we're done?"

"S-Sure you big nerd. Just hurry up!" Futaba hangs up.

Ren puts his phone in his pocket. He looks back up and sees that he was coming up to a lake. He also sees Kamui sitting there. Ren quickly hides behind a tree. He had to be careful not to make any wild movement. They might get him killed.

Kamui takes some water from the lake and splashes her face. She shakes her head and sighs. She looks down at her reflection with a somber look.

"What am I still doing here…?" She questioned. "Why do I even bother even staying here to begin with? It's clear that I'm not wanted there. Everyone hates me and shuns me. Robin doesn't even want to be around me anymore. Leo...he's not taking my side." Kamui tightens her fist and yells, punching the ground. "Screw everyone in that damn mansion! Especially that damn witch! If Corrin had never met her, everything would've been better! I would still have my brother! He would still love me! If I had never met Cloud, I would've been able to keep Corrin away from her!"

Kamui runs her hand through her hair in frustration. She continued to focus on her reflection in the water. "If Corrin and I never got invited...we would be in Valla together with Azura. He would be king...and I'd be by his side. We'd always be together...forever." Kamui places her hand on her chest and smiles. "That dream sounds so...euphoric. To rule by my brother's side...in such a beautiful place." The girl's expression falls. "But that dream will never be…Being at this lake is the only thing that brings me solace."

Ren felt sorry seeing Kamui in such a sad state. He only felt even more inspired to help the isolated girl. He did get the information he needed to enter her palace. He still needed to be careful and make sure he doesn't get caught. Ren leans off the tree and quickly sneaks his way out of the forest. Ren takes out his P.A.D and sends a message to Phantom Thieves group chat.

_Meet me outside of the Mansion. It's time we infiltrate the palace._

Ren makes it back to the front of the mansion. The rest of the Phantom Thieves come out of the mansion and group up next to Ren.

"How did it go? Did she ever get suspicious?" Morgana asks.

Ren shakes his head. "Nope. I escaped with ease. We should be able to enter inside of her palace now. Are you guys ready?"

The group nods. "Boot that app up Ren-Ren! Let's what we're dealing with here!" Ryuji says.

Ren takes out his P.A.D and taps on the Metaverse Navigator app. The rest of the group gather around their leader. He entered the three keycodes he needed to enter Kamui's Palace. Her name, her current, and the form of distortion in her heart. The Metaverse Navigator activates, displaying a red and black ripple effect. The Phantom Thieves enter inside the portal to the Metaverse.

* * *

**Metaverse, Kamui's Palace**

The Phantom Thieves find themselves standing on a grassland. The sky was dark blue with a full moon shining in the sky. In front of the group was a large castle. The group look at themselves to see that they were in their Phantom Thief attire.

"So this is Kamui's palace? Very...calming for a palace. Especially for someone with such a distorted desire." Panther comments.

"I'm sure that will all change once we enter the castle itself. The calm before the storm as they say." Queen says.

"Is this supposed to be the world that Corrin says he's supposed to be king of?" Noir asks Joker.

Joker nods. "Yeah. He briefly mentioned that he was supposed to be king of this place called Valla. That was one of the keywords I typed in and it just happened to work."

"Well alright. We should start making our way into the castle then. Kamui is waiting for us. We have to take her treasure." Mona says.

_You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek_

_Life beyond the shore just out of reach_

The Phantom Thieves look up into the sky, hearing that angelic echoing around them.

"You all heard that right? Someone is singing." Oracle says.

_Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time_

_The path is yours to climb_

"Such a beautiful voice...The melody is so...soothing." Violet comments.

_In the white light, a hand reaches through_

_A double-edged blade cuts your heart in two_

_Waking dreams fade away,_

_Embrace the brand-new day_

"The lyrics are very sad. It's also telling some sort of narrative. What could this song mean in relation to our target?" Fox wondered.

_Sing with me a song of birthrights and love_

_The light scatters to the sky above_

_Dawn breaks through the gloom, white as a bone_

_Lost in thoughts all alone_

"I really like this lady's singing." Skull comments.

"Well I don't feel like listening to this mind numbing song. So, how about we get a move on and steal this treasure?!" Crow snarls.

Joker nods. "Yeah. Let's go."

The Phantom Thieves begin making their way into the castle as the song continues to echo. Once they enter inside of the castle, they turn to see that the drawbridge had risen up and closed behind them.

Skull rubs the back of his head. "Welp. There's no turning back. That's fine. This shouldn't be a problem for us." The Charge Commander felt something hit his foot when he turned back around. He looks down at his feet to see a decapitated head of a bald headed man. Skull's eye twitches.

"URRRRRGGGGAAAAAAAAAAH!" He screamed, placing his hands on both of his cheeks.

The rest of the Phantom Thieves turn to their teammate, wondering why he was freaking out. They look down to see the decapitated head by Skull's foot. They are all freaked out by this.

"I-Is that someone's head?!" Panther screams in horror.

"T-T-That's not the only thing...L-L-L-Look forward." Oracle nervously points, her body shaking in horror.

The Phantom Thieves look forward and see that there are more dead bodies in their path. Some having their heads clean off like the bald man, some with only their bodies mangled and cut open. There were sixteen dead bodies just laying around. Everyone still had their skins intact and there weren't any flies or maggots around them.

"Dear goodness...Did...Kamui kills all these people…?" Noir wondered. The thought absolutely scared her. She looked away, she couldn't stare at the sight any further.

Queen puts her hand on her stomach and uses her other hand to cover her mouth. "I think I'm going to be sick…" She also turns away from the scene. She couldn't stomach it.

Crow was weirdly intrigued at what he was seeing. "My, that girl has quite the body count. I'm impressed." He smirks.

Skull narrows his eyebrow and turns to Crow. "Really dude? Really?! We don't have time for you and your sadism Crow!"

Oracle quickly runs to Joker's and hugs his arm. Joker looks down at his girlfriend. "L-Let me hold on to you...For a little bit. I don't feel too good about this…"

Joker nods. "Stay close. I'll protect you."

"Everyone! Look!" Fox yells, pointing up ahead.

Everyone sees two Faceless standing over a small figure, who was sitting down with their arms over their head. The Faceless were reaching to grab the figure.

Violet gasps. "They're going to hurt that child!" The red haired thief takes out her rapier and goes charging at the two Faceless. This caught the entire group off guard.

"Violet wait!" Mona yells.

Joker turns to the rest of his teammates. "We have to back up Violet! Come on!" The rest of the group nods and follows Joker chasing behind Violet.

Violet with a determined look on her face and cuts off one of Faceless' head, causing it to disappear. The other Faceless sees what happened to its comrade and goes charging at the red hair thief. The faceless throws a punch at Violet, but the thief was able to easily dodge it with a well-timed b-twist.

Violet was ready to counterattack the Faceless, but the monster was easily taken down by a whip attack from Panther.

Panther jumps in front of Violet and turns to her. "You can't just be charging at monsters all willy nilly! We didn't even know if they were strong or not!" She says.

Violet bows. "My apologies, Panther. I didn't mean to worry you."

The rest of the Phantom Thieves catch up to the girls. The group turned their attention to the figure who was cowering in fear. It was a small boy. The boy wore armor similar to Kamui and was also barefoot. They had a blue scarf wrapped around their neck and he had messy spiky blonde hair.

The boy uncovers his head and looks around him. He sees that the Faceless were gone. "Where did the monsters go?" He wondered.

"We took care of them for you." Violet answers.

The boy turns to the Phantom Thieves, revealing his yellow eyes. He tilts his head. "Who are you?" He asks.

Joker bows. "We are the Phantom Thieves of Heart. Don't be afraid, we mean no harm." He says to ease the boy's worries.

Violet extends her hand to the boy. "What's your name?" She asks, giving him a bright smile.

The boy takes Violet's hand and stands up from off the ground. "My name...is Kana. You...saved me. That means you must be like superheroes right?"

Skull smiles widely and gives Kana a thumbs up. "That's right! We're superheroes alright!"

Crow rolls his eyes. "In the loosest sense of the word." He mutters.

"What is a little boy like you doing in such an...awful place like this?" Queen asks.

"This place...This is Mama's home. Our home." Kana replies.

Joker raises an eyebrow "Wait. Mama? Are you talking about Kamui?"

Kana nods. "Yes." The boy tilts his hand and puts a finger on his chin. "How do you know Mama?"

"We came here to help her."

"Help…" Kana looks down to the ground. "Can you...really save Mama? Can you really do that mister? Mama is very scary. Very VERY scary. She will kill you...Just like she did all those people in the hallway." Kana spoke in a cold emotionless tone. All while having this dead stare.

The Thieves (with the exception of Crow) gulps. "S-So...she did kill all those people…" Noir spoke.

Kana nods. "Yes. Would you like to know their names?"

Skull immediately puts his hands up and shakes his head. "N-No thanks kiddo! I think we're good on knowing about that!"

"Say Kana, if you don't mind me asking. Who is your dad? I have a pretty good guess who it may be, but I just want some confirmation." Oracle questions.

"Papa…" Kana whispers. He looks back down to his feet. "My Papa… his name was Cloud Strife. He's...dead."

All the Phantom Thieves eyes widened in shock. "Wait a minute?! Dead?!" Panther says.

"How could that be?! Better yet, how is it possible for Kamui to have a child? You look about ten years old. Kamui is around our age." Fox wondered.

"Easy. We must be standing face to face with her son from the future. Seems her and Cloud had an offspring and he is the result." Crow answers.

"What happened to Cloud?" Joker asks Kana.

"I...have nightmares about it...Even though I feel like I shouldn't see these things. Being in here...makes me see these visions. A hooded figure...took control of Mama. Mama did...something I can't comprehend but...Mama told me that it was...rape." Kana says.

The Phantom Thieves froze at the mention of the last word. This triggered Crow the hardest out of everyone. He clenches his fist in anger.

"Mama...killed Papa. After...doing that. Mama lost control...I…" Kana falls to his knees and starts to cry.

Panther bends down to the crying boy and pulls him into a tight hug. "You poor thing...I'm so sorry…"

"Damn...I wasn't expecting to hear this. No kid should ever have to experience such a nightmare…" Skull says.

"Kana…" Queen muttered sadly.

"What kind of crazy mother would tell their kid something like that?!" Mona angrily says. He turns to Joker. "Joker. What do we do? He may be a cognition, but I don't think we should leave him alone. Especially if those monsters were planning to hurt them."

Joker looks down at his partner and nods. "I agree. We'll bring Kana with us and watch over him. If anyone monster comes gunning after us, we'll take em down." He says.

Violet nods in agreement. "That's a great idea Joker! We can protect him!"

Panther pats Kana on the head. "It's gonna be okay. How about you come with us so that the monster won't come get you? We'll beat them up for you."

Kana looks up at the thief. "Y-You will? C-Can you save Mama too? Please! Please save my Mama! I need you!" The boy pleaded.

Panther nods. "We will. I promise." She cooed.

Panther picks up Kana, resting his head on her shoulder. Kana wraps his arms around Panther, holding her tightly.

"I guess walking will be out of the picture now that we have a child. Mona, would you be kind enough to turn into a van for us?" Fox asks.

"Way ahead of you Fox." Mona nods. The cat transforms into his Van form.

Joker gets in the drive seat while Skull rides shotgun beside him. The rest of Thieves sat in the back with Panther holding on to Kana. The van begins moving, the Phantom Thieves continue their trek through the castle to reach Kamui and steal her treasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know when I finished writing Cold Vengeance (you can go on FF.Net to read that), a number of people were asking me what the fate of Kana would be after Kamui and Cloud broke up. Well...here it is. You'll also learn more about it in the next chapter of this story.
> 
> If you're wondering who's head Ryuji kicked, it was the character Hans from Fire Emblem Fates. Well deserved.
> 
> Reviews are always appreciated. Like to hear what people think.


	2. Chapter 2

The Phantom Thieves are continuing their journey through the castle in Kamui's Palace. So far it has been a very quiet ride in the Mona mobile. Joker and Skull occupy the front seats while the rest of the Phantom Thieves are sitting in the back with Kana on Panther's lap. Kana felt safe being in Panther's arm, but he was still feeling very upset.

"Mama told me that Papa was an awful person. That Papa was just a big liar, that he used Mama and cheated her. I...didn't know whether it was true or not. Whenever I ask Mama more about Papa, she would get very angry with me. Said that he deserved to die…" Kana says.

"How terrible…" Noir comments.

"Has Kamui ever hurt you before?" Oracle asks in a weary tone

Kana shakes his head. "No. Mama has never hit me. Although...she hates that I look so much like Papa. She tells me that she finds it hard to not keep herself from killing me sometimes…"

Fox shakes his head in disgust. "No mother should ever say that to their child." He says.

"Sometimes I doubt Mama loves me...I…" Kana started to cry again.

Panther pulls Kana closer to her and rocks him back and forth. "Shhhh." She says trying to calm down the crying child. "It's okay Kana. Don't cry. We promised that we'd help your mommy and that's what we're gonna do." Panther caresses Kana's hair.

Kana leans onto Panther's breast, he smiles happily. "You're so nice...soft...warm…" He nuzzles up more into Panther's breast, which was starting to make the thief blush.

Skull looking from the front view mirror of the van was not too happy with the young dragon boy getting too comfortable with his girlfriend. "Hey! Hey! Ease up on Panther there kiddo! She's only a temporary mommy until we save your actual mommy."

Joker chuckles. "No need to be jealous. He's just a kid."

"Hey, have you guys noticed that we've been going up this castle rather easily? We haven't even ran into any of those monsters that tried to attack Kana." Violet comments.

"What are those creatures anyways? They're not the normal Shadows that we usually face." Queen questions.

"They're called...Faceless. They're all scary...I can't fight them. Mama never taught me how to fight or become a dragon like her. I just run away whenever I see them." Kana says.

"Tch, have you not tried to fend for yourself?" Crow asks.

Kana tilts his head. "H-How? I don't know how to-"

"Have you taken the time to pick up a sword and learn how to use it? Why not learn to become a dragon yourself? Being so dependent on your mother has left you as a weakling. Those monsters should be nothing but fodder. You should be ashamed for cowering in fear of such worthless filth." Crow coldly scolds.

Kana hangs his head low in disappointment. Hearing Crow's words hurt, but there was a lot of truth to it. "You're right...I am weak."

"Crow! What is wrong with you?! The boy has been through so much and this is what you wanna do?!" Panther scolds.

Crow scoffs. "I'm simply telling this boy the truth. He could be stronger than he is now."

"He's already hurting so much, why go out of your way to make things worse?" Noir argues.

Crow folds his arms and leans back in the van. "Whatever." He remarks.

"Bruh, this is the most straight forward Palace we've ever been in. I was expecting some crazy puzzles or more enemies to show, but no. We're just driving by some more dead bodies with no monsters." Skull comments.

"Where is Kamui at Kana?" Oracle asks.

"Mama stays in the throne room at the very top of the castle. She rarely leaves there." Kana answers.

"Well at the pace we're going, we'll be there in no time." Joker says. The Phantom Thief leader's eyes widen when he sees two figures standing in front of a large staircase. He stomps on the breaks of the Van, putting it to a complete stop. "Is what I would say." He turns to his teammates. "Hop out everyone. We've got company."

The Phantom Thieves come out of the van with Kana (who was holding onto Panther's leg). Mona turns back into his normal form. The thieves observe the two figures. It was obvious that these were Shadows created by Kamui.

One was a woman who wore a long white and gold robe with blue on the inside collar. The woman had long black hair with a golden circular hairpin that held her hair in a ponytail.

The other was a man wearing white, black, and gold armor. He had a helmet that had two large horns at the side, long spiky black hair that was close to reaching the ground, he also had a moustache with a big gap in the middle and a pointy goatee that reached to his chest.

"Name yourselves." Joker demanded with a firm look on his face.

"I am Sumeragi. The former King of Hoshido." The man answers.

"I am Mikoto. The former Queen of Hoshido. And the mother of my beloved twins, Corrin and Kamui."

The Phantom Thieves are surprised by this news. Kana walks forward and gets in front of the Phantom Thieves. He kept his eyes locked on Mikoto.

"Grandma…?" Kana mutters.

Shadow Mikoto nods. "Yes. I am your grandmother Kana. Sumeragi and I have come to return you to your mother. She has told you before not to wander off around the castle by yourself." She spoke in a soft tone. "Now, come back."

Kana lowers his head sadly. "I don't like being stuck in the throne room...I wanted to explore by myself and-"

"Kana!" Shadow Sumeragi yells. "You will not disobey your mother, the Queen of Valla! Now come to us!" He demanded.

Kana winces from Sumeragi raising his voice. His body began to shake with fear, his heart pounding rapidly. He really didn't want to be taken away. Joker steps in front of Kana, putting his hand in front of him.

"He's staying with us." The Phantom Thief leader declared.

The rest of the Phantom Thieves step up in front of Kana. Skull cracks his knuckles. "You want Kana? Well then how about you try and bring your porcupine headass over here to take him from us?" He taunts.

Shadow Sumeragi growls. He turns to his wife. "Darling, the Queen has ordered us to kill anyone who dares harm the young prince! Let us take care of vermin!" The samurai takes out his Hagakure Blade.

Shadow Mikoto nods. "Yes. I will also summon for help from our loyal followers." The priestess raises her hand in the air and creates a summoning circle above her. Eight figures appeared beside the two. They were all loyal subjects of Hoshido. Shadow versions of Kagero, Saizo, Rinkah, Hana, Subaki, Hinata, Oboro, and Orochi.

"So they have their own army to fight against huh? Well they won't be able to compete with us. We're the Phantom Thieves of Heart!" Mona cheers.

"That's right. Let's go team!" Joker announces, pointing at the Shadows. Skull, Panther, Fox, Noir, Queen, and Violet go charging at the Hoshidans, letting out a battle cry. Joker turns to Oracle. "Oracle! Protect Kana at all costs! Make sure the Shadows don't get to him!" He orders.

Oracle nods. "You got it leader! Persona!" The Hacker Prodigy takes off her mask and summons Necronomicon. The thief gets pulled into her UFO.

Joker looks down at Mona. "Mona, you're with me." He smirks.

Mona smirks at his partner. "Alright!" The jumps on Joker's back. "Charge!" He yells. Joker takes out his dagger and goes charging into the fight.

Kana looks in awe at the Phantom Thieves battling. "Woah." He looks beside him to see Crow has not moved yet. The Black Masked thief had a sinister looking smile on his face. The young boy tilts his head. "Mister? Are you okay?"

Crow turns his head to Kana. "I'm doing just fine...This is just my favorite part of going through these Palaces." Crow takes out a red laser saber. He begins to laugh maniacally. "Now...LET THE SLAUGHTER BEGIN!" Crow screams, running to where the battle was taking place.

Kana scratches his head. "He seems too scary to be a hero like everyone else. How did he manage to be in the group? Well...if he's with them then he must be a hero...right?" The boy wonders. A green shield then forms around Kana. He looks up at the Necronomicon.

"I got you little buddy! I'll be sure no harm comes to you while you're on my watch!" Oracle says.

The battle was raging on. Shadow Hinata goes charging at Skull, sword in hand. Skull takes out his metal battle and uses it to clash with Shadow Hinata's sword.

"You wanna play hardball huh? Well let's play!" Skull taunted.

Shadow Hinata continued to swing at Skull with sword slashes. Skull bobbed and weaved out of the way of the attack. He punches Shadow Hinata in the face, causing him to stumble back. Shadow Hinata shakes his head and raises his sword in the air to do a diagonal sword slash.

Skull smiles, seeing this as the perfect opportunity to counterattack. Skull ducks under the sword swing and hits Shadow Hinata on the side of his leg with a sweeping bat swing. Shadow Hinata falls to one knee, his other leg still giving him support. However, it wouldn't be long. Skull hits Shadow Hinata's kneecaps with a full force bat swing. The Shadow was now completely laid out face flat on the ground.

"Woo! You need to watch them need kneecaps buddy! You ain't gonna be walking that off!" Skull taunts. The Charge Commander raises his bat and smashes Shadow Hinata's head in, causing the Shadow to disappear into nothingness.

Skull holds his bat over his shoulders and turns away with a smirk. "Haha! Who's next?!" He taunted.

The Charge Commander was unaware that Shadow Rinkah was running at him with her spiked club in hand, ready to knock his head. Queen sees this and quickly springs into action. She pushes Skull to the side and punches a hole through Shadow Rinkah's stomach with a Tekko. The Shadow Rinkah disappeared.

Skull had his mouth open agape. Had it not been for Queen, his head would've been knocked clean off his body. He rubs the back of his head, blushing in embarrassment. "Heh...thanks for the back up Queen."

"I wouldn't have needed to back you up if you weren't busy gloating! Get it together!" Queen scolds.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! Geez! Incoming!" Skull points to Shadow Saizo coming from the sky, throwing ten ninja stars at them. The thieves quickly side steps out of the way.

Meanwhile, Shadow Kagero had her eyes focused on Panther as she approached the thief at high speeds. Panther quickly attempted to whip at the ninja from a distance, but the ninja was light on her feet and ducked and jumped over every attack.

Shadow Kagero jumps to a wall and wall jumps off towards Panther with her kunai in hand. Panther leans her body backwards and narrowly avoids Shadow Kagero trying to slice at her. Shadow Kagero quickly recovers and attempts to stab Panther, the Actress leaps backwards to avoid the stab.

Shadow Kagero throws five daggers at Panther, Panther uses her whip to easily deflect the daggers. Panther swings her whip low to the ground and sweeps Shadow Kagero off her feet. Shadow Kagero takes out a dagger from her pocket and throws at Panther, the thief catches before it could come in contact to her face.

Panther throws the dagger back at the ninja, hitting on the forehead. Panther then unleashes a flurry of whip attacks on Shadow Kagero until the Shadow disappears into nothing.

Fox was engaged in a clash of swords against Shadow Hana. Shadow Hana just kept relentlessly with a flurry of sword slashes, but neither of them was getting through Fox's defenses. The two clash swords again.

"How do you expect to surpass me with swordsmanship as sloppy as yours? Absolutely pitiful." Fox berated.

The Shadow Hana did not take those insults well. Shadow Hana lets out a scream as she does a vertical sword swing at Fox, the Artist parries the attack and causes the Shadow to stumble back. Fox hits Shadow Hinata with a flurry of sword slashes. Shadow Hana stood there frozen, dropping her sword to the ground.

Fox walks away and sheathes his katana back in its scabbard. "You are not worthy of the art of the sword." Shadow Hana lets out a scream and she disappears to nothingness.

Violet is running around the castle, dodging the ice balls Shadow Orochi was conjuring from her scroll. Shadow Orochi summons icicles from the sky and sends them down to where Violet was. Violet covers herself, preparing to take the force of the icicles.

Suddenly, a green shield covers around Violet and blocks the falling icicles. Violet looks around and sees that she was completely fine.

"I got you Violet! Go! Take her out! You got this!" Oracle cheered.

Violet looks up at the Necronomicon and smiles. She nods. "Right! I can do this!" The red haired thief pumps herself up. She takes out her rapier and charges at Orochi.

Orochi uses her scroll to summon an icicle wave coming at Violet. Violet front flips over the icicle wave, the thief lands in front of the Shadow Orochi and stabs her in the stomach with her rapier. The Shadow Orochi disappears.

Violet flicks her sword around her hand, having a satisfied smile on her face. She then turns around and gasps when she sees Shadow Subaki and Shadow Oboro riding on a dark Pegasus charging at her with naginatas in their hand.

However, a grenade comes in and blows up the two Shadows into pieces. Violet turns around and smiles when she sees Noir with a grenade launcher in her hand.

"Way to go Noir!" Violet cheered.

"You can count on me!" Noir says. The Noble Daughter sees Skull and Queen still fighting the Shadow Saizo. Noir takes aim and shoots a grenade into the air. "Skull! Above you!" She yells.

Skull looks up at the sky and sees a grenade coming his way. He then looks at Shadow Saizo standing in front of him. The Charge Commander smiled widely. He got an idea of what to do.

Skull gets into a batting stance and grips on his bat tightly. "I got a present for you buddy!" Skull whacks the grenade with his bat and sends it to Shadow Saizo, blowing up the Shadow completely.

"Yeah!" Noir and Violet cheered.

"Way to go babe!" Panther cheers.

Skull points to himself and smiles proudly. "Yeah that's right baby! I'm the man! So, how's our leader doing?" He turns around and sees Joker, Mona, and Crow who were still in battle with Shadow Sumeragi. Shadow Mikoto was still standing at the staircase, just shooting arrows at the two thieves.

Shadow Sumeragi does a horizontal sword slash at Joker, the leader jumps back away from the attack. Mona, still staying on Joker's shoulder, shoots an energy ball out of his slingshot at the samurai. Shadow Sumeragi easily destroys the energy ball.

"Out of my way!" Crow pushes Joker aside and charges at Shadow Sumeragi.

Crow and Shadow Sumeragi exchange sword clashes with each other. Crow parries a horizontal sword attack from the samurai and stabs Shadow Sumeragi in the stomach. The Black Mask smiles, thinking he had won. However, it wasn't the case. Shadow Sumeragi looks up at Crow and pushes him away. The samurai didn't even look harmed.

Crow growls in annoyance. "What's going on here?! He should've been dead!"

"Something definitely seems fishy…" Mona comments. He then looks up and sees four arrows that Shadow Mikoto shot at them coming. "Meow! Look out!" The three sidestep out of the way of the arrows.

"We're doing the damage, but he doesn't appear damaged. Something must be keeping him alive." Joker thought.

"Joker! Shadow Mikoto is a priestess! She's been healing Sumeragi the entire time to keep him from dying! You gotta take her out!" Oracle says.

"I can do it!" Violet says. The red hair thief takes out a sniper rifle and takes aim at Shadow Mikoto. "Steady...Steady…" She whispered to herself. She needed to get a clear shot, but it was kind of hard with Crow, Joker, Mona, and Shadow Sumeragi moving around.

Once the four were out of her scope range, she had a clear visual of Shadow Mikoto's head. Violet pulls the trigger and shoots Shadow Mikoto in the head. The priestess falls to the ground and disappears.

Shadow Sumeragi looks behind him to see that his wife is now gone. "Darling?!" He screams in horror.

Mona hops off of Joker's shoulder. "This is your chance! Finish him off with an all out attack!"

Joker raises his dagger and charges at Shadow Sumeragi. "Crow!" He calls.

"Don't order me around!" Crow yells, following beside Joker.

The two send Shadow Sumeragi flying with a double uppercut. Joker and Crow jump into the air. Joker hits Shadow Sumeragi with a horizontal dagger slice, then Crow jumps in and hits the samurai with a vertical sword slice. The two took turns juggling Shadow Sumeragi in the air with their attacks. They fly up above Shadow Sumeragi and send him crashing back down to the ground with a double axe kicking.

Crow flies down, laughing maniacally. "This is my favorite part! The killing blow!" He yells. The Black Mask stabs Shadow Sumeragi in the chest with a downward thrust. He removes his beam saber out of Shadow Sumeragi's chest. Joker lands on the ground and finishes the job by shooting Shadow Sumeragi in the head with his pistol.

Crow and Joker stand back to back of each other and strike a pose, Shadow Sumeragi exploding behind them.

"I could have killed him without your help idiot!" Crow insults.

Joker smirks. "Yeah, whatever you say." He snarks.

The Phantom Thieves group back up together cheering and all giving each other hi fives (Crow not participating). Kana comes up to the Phantom Thieves.

"T-That was...incredible. You beat them all with relative ease. Those were some retainers of my aunts and uncles. You even beat Grandma and Grandpa with no issues." Kana says.

"Hehe, yeah we're pretty strong alright! I told you we weren't gonna let them take you!" Skull says.

Fox looks at the staircase. "Up these stairs is the throne room right. That's where your mother is right?" He asks Kana.

The boy nods. "Yes. Mother is there."

"That must mean the treasure is there as well." Queen says.

"Well, we found where the treasure is and we have our way to escape. It's a good thing this palace is straight forward. No need to go scrambling around for an escape route." Panther comments.

"That means we can get out of here and get started on part two of our plan, right Joker?" Skull asks.

Joker nods. "Yeah. Alright guys, let's head back to the Smash Realm and prepare for tomorrow. We'll send Kamui her calling card and then steal the treasure."

The rest of the Phantom Thieves nod. Skull groans in annoyance. "Bruh! We gotta run down all of these stairs again?! Man! That sucks!"

The Phantom Thieves turn around to start making their trek down the stairs. Kana was confused. "W-Wait!" The boy runs to the thieves, grabbing Joker's leg. "W-Why are you leaving?! Y-You said you were going to help Mama?! Why are you leaving now?!" He cries.

"It's part of the process, kid. Deal with it. We'll come back tomorrow and finish the job." Crow says coldly.

Kana looks down sadly. "But…" Tears started to well up in the boy's eyes. He starts sniffling.

Joker bends down and pets Kana on the head. "Don't worry. We're not abandoning you. I made a vow to save your mother and I will do that. You can trust us Kana. We'll come back for you."

Kana looks at the leader. "You promise?" He asks, wiping his eyes. The blond boy puts up his pinky finger. "Pinky promise that you'll come back…?"

Joker smiles and locks his pinky finger with Kana's. "This is a promise I tend to keep."

"Will you be able to handle yourself for a whole day?" Panther asks worriedly.

Kana nods. "I can try. Mama will eventually find me, but I can be a big boy."

Violet walks up to Kana and pats him on the head. "Be strong Kana. We'll be back tomorrow." The thief gives Kana a kiss on the forehead.

The Phantom Thieves begin making their way down the stairs to leave out from the entrance. Kana waves goodbye to the Phantom Thieves. It made him sad to see the Phantom Thieves go after they've been so helpful to him. He was sad that they couldn't save his Mama today, but they promised him that they'd be back tomorrow. Joker made that pinky promise with him, and pinky promises weren't something that you break in Kana's mind.

Kana sits down on the ground. "I'll wait for you to come back... Phantom Thieves…" He says.

* * *

**The Next Day**

It is the afternoon in the Smash Realm. Kamui comes walking out of the Forest of Harmony. She had stayed there for the entire day yesterday, to be away from everybody. The forest with the Lake of Tranquility was her only place of solitude.

She makes it back to the mansion and sees that the Gatekeeper wasn't standing by the front door like he usually does. She probably scared him to death yesterday and he didn't want to deal with her, Kamui thought to herself. She looks down to where the Gatekeeper would be and sees a card laying on the ground.

The half dragon raises an eyebrow and picks up the card. " _What is this?" Kamui wondered._ She enters inside of the mansion and takes a closer look at the card. The card had a red and black spiral around it, the middle of the card having a red top hat with a white flame on the brim with the words "Take Your Heart". Kamui raises an eyebrow. What was so special about this card? She flips the card and sees that there is a message written.

_Madame Kamui, sinner of envy and wrath. Your selfish incestous desires have filled you with hatred and jealousy for the ones your brother loves. That hatred is harmfully affecting those around you and hurting your brother. We will take those distorted desires away, you will soon see the error of ways. From, the Phantom Thieves of Heart._

This definitely triggered the silver haired princess. She growls, throwing the card to the ground. If this was someone's idea of a joke, Kamui didn't find it funny. Kamui turns to see Ren coming into the living room, the young teen was just messing with his phone. Seeing Ren made Kamui's emotions flare up.

"You!" Kamui yells, pointing to Ren.

Ren looks up at the silver haired girl. He tilts his head and points to himself. "Me?"

Kamui stomps up to Ren, her dragon fangs and claws visible. Ren leans back a little from Kamui being so close to him. He felt a little intimidated because the half dragon girl was slightly taller than him, and she did not look happy.

"You sent that stupid card to me, didn't you?!" Kamui points to the calling card on the floor.

Ren puts his hands up in defense. "I don't know what you're talking about." He lied. Kamui isn't aware of the Phantom Thieves, so Ren has to play dumb.

Kamui sneers. "Do not take me for an idiot…" The half dragon tightens her fist. "You're...her child. That witch's child. You are not to be trusted. You're just as bad as she is."

Ren raises his eyebrow. "It's not good to make assumptions about someone you don't even know." He snarks.

Kamui grabs Ren by the neck and hoists him up in the air. Ren starts wiggling his body around, while holding on to Kamui's wrist. The dragon princess' had a tough grip around his throat. She would kill him if she continues to choke him like this.

"Now you listen to me." Kamui spoke in a low raspy voice. She angrily slammed Ren's head into a wall, making his glasses fall from his face. "You better stay out my business. If you ever mess with me again, I won't hesitate to kill you. I don't care if that witch finds out about it either. Anyone related to her is nothing but a lying, stealing, conniving…"

"S-Stop…" Ren begs. "L-Let go of me…"

"REN!" A couple of voices called.

Kamui turns to see the rest of the Phantom Thieves rushing into the living room.

"Hey! Let him go! Right now!" Ann demand.

"You pick a fight with Ren-Ren, you pick a fight with the rest of us!" Ryuji exclaims.

"You have exactly ten seconds to let him go before I start to get violent. We're not in Tokyo anymore, so my powers are not limited." Akechi threatens.

Kamui let go of Ren, dropping to the floor. Ren coughs, slowly regaining his breath with his hand on his neck. The half dragon girl slowly backs away from the group.

"Let this be a warning to all of you." Kamui points to the Phantom Thieves. "Leave me alone or there will be consequences. Stay out of my business." Kamui walks away from the group to go upstairs to her room.

Futaba and Sumire run to Ren's side. They bend down to her.

"Are you okay Ren?!" Futaba asks worriedly.

"Senpai! Can you stand?!" Sumire asks.

Ren rubs the back of his head. "I'm okay. I've taken worse beatings after all." The Phantom Thief leader stands up with Futaba and Sumire helping him up. "She definitely would've killed me had you guys not come. She really hates my mom. And since I'm her son, Kamui hates me by proxy."

Morgana walks up to Ren. "She's dangerous alright. We need to hurry up and change her heart now." He says.

"We got all the supplies we needed from Takemi. We're prepared to enter the Metaverse now." Makoto says.

Ren nods. "Alright. Let's get started then. We're doing this for Corrin and Kana. We will change Kamui's heart."

"Let's not keep Kana waiting. We made a promise to him that we'd come back." Sumire says.

"I'm getting really pumped here! The Phantom Thieves are back in it baby! Come on, let's do it!" Ryuji cheers, pumping his fist.

Ren enters the passwords he needed to enter Kamui's palace in the Navigator App on his P.A.D. The Navigator App activates and opens the portal to the Metaverse. The group enters inside of the portal to enter Kamui's Palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you know how in Persona 5, a number of the Palaces have puzzles and stuff? Well, Kamui's Palace is way more straight forward by comparison because she isn't the brightest. She tends to act out on her own instincts and only mimics what she remembers from being in Valla with Corrin and Azura. All the Shadows that were created for the "mid-boss" fight are all Hoshidan retainers along with the King Sumeragi and Queen Mikoto respectively. Now you probably noticed that Hinoka's retainers were nowhere to be seen. That's because they're both garbage. Azama and Setsuna are absolutely useless so I didn't bother to use them for the fight.
> 
> This is the first time I've approached writing a fight scene for a turn based RPG. It felt weird. I wrote the Hoshidan Shadows to be a bunch of jobbers because that's what most of them are (with the obvious exceptions of Ryoma and Takmui). They were basically fighting New Game+ Phantom Thieves with max level stats that they didn't even need their Personas to really fight them.
> 
> Next chapter, The Phantom Thieves face Shadow Kamui in her Palace. What can the Phantom Thieves expect when they meet the Fallen Dragon?
> 
> Reviews are always appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

The Phantom Thieves are now back in the distorted Kingdom of Valla in Kamui's Palace. They look around and see that they were back on the first floor of the castle where all the dead bodies were laying.

"Phantom Thieves!" A voice calls. The group turns and sees Kana running towards. He hugs Joker's leg. "You're back! You kept your promise!" He says happily.

Joker smiles. "Of course I did. I take promises seriously."

Kana let go of Joker's leg. His expression then falls to a sad one. The Phantom Thieves felt a little alarmed.

"What's wrong Kana?" Panther asks with concern.

"Mama...She knows you're here. She's waiting for you in the throne room." The young boy says.

The Phantom Thieves looked at each other. It was finally time for them to meet Kamui's Shadow. There was some worry about what this Shadow is like in comparison to how Kamui is in the real world.

"Well, let's not keep her waiting. We'll steal her treasure and change her heart!" Mona says.

"Yeah!" The Phantom Thieves cheered.

Crow was the only one quiet, standing with his arms folded. He takes a quick glance at Kana who was looking at the thieves. Crow sees the young boy having a faint glow around his body. The Black Mask raises an eyebrow. He had a sneaking suspicion of something, but he chooses to keep quiet for now.

Mona transforms into his van form. The group gets into the van with Panther picking up Kana and holding him in her arms. Mona starts driving up the stairs, quickly driving through all of the floors of the castle. There was something particularly off. Usually when entering a Palace after sending a calling card, the security of the Palace would ramp up to protect the Shadow's treasure or desires, but there was nothing.

The woman who was singing when the Phantom Thieves first arrived in the Palace, her voice was now low and distorted. It was unnerving to hear for the group, Violet especially. The red haired thief was nervously shaking. She wraps her arm around Crow's arm.

"W-What happened to her beautiful voice?! This is really unsettling!" Violet says.

"I would appreciate it if you would get your hands off of me." Crow says.

Violet lets go of Crow's arm. She looks down in embarrassment. "I'm sorry Crow."

"I'm with Violet on this one. This definitely ain't music you study and relax to. Sounding like this lady is placing a curse on us." Skull remarks.

Panther looks down at Kana who was twiddling his thumbs. "Are you nervous?" She asks.

Kana nods his head. "Mama will kill you...She's very scary when she's angry. You'll end up as just another lifeless body lying within the castle. I've seen it all so many times…"

Hearing Kana's words made the Phantom Thieves (with the exception of Joker and Crow) uneasy. Their fears heightened of how gruesome Kamui could be, especially as a Shadow.

"We're here!" Joker announces. The van stops in front of the double doors that leads into the throne room. Everyone gets out of the van and Mona turns back into his normal form. Joker turns to his teammates. "You guys ready?"

The Phantom Thieves nod their heads. Joker sees Kana cowering behind Panther's leg, looking away from everyone. "Stay close to us Kana." He says. Joker opens the double doors and the thieves enter inside the throne room.

The double doors closed behind the Phantom Thieves. Torches began to lit up inside of the dark throne room. The throne room was large with four large windows on each side of the room, the floor had a long light blue carpet with the Valla symbol in the middle of it. The Phantom Thieves (except Crow) all scream in horror at what they saw around them.

The throne room was swarmed with dead and mutilated bodies around them. They recognized some of the dead bodies being the Shadows they fought the previous day (without Mikoto and Sumeragi), but there were more people lying around in the throne room.

Kana slowly walks in front of the Phantom Thieves. Walking as if he was possessed with a blank stare across his face. He started muttering names.

"Felicia...Jakob...Silas...Kaze...Mozu...Saizo...Kagero...Setsuna...Azama...Hinata...Oboro...Hana...Subaki...Hayato...Rinkah...Orochi...Kaden...Reina…Shura..."

Joker runs up to Kana, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Kana! What's going on with you?!" He asks worriedly, slightly shaking the boy. Kana didn't respond to Joker's voice or touch. He just continued to mutter names.

"Laslow...Peri...Selena...Beruka...Odin...Niles...Effie...Arthur...Nyx...Charlotte...Benny...Keaton...Flora...Siegbert...Ophelia...R-R…" Kana's body started to shake, tears slowly falling from his eyes. The boy falls to his knees. "R-Rhajat…" He whimpers.

"Kana!" The Phantom Thieves yell. The group circled around the young boy as he continued to cry. It pained them to see Kana in such a hurt and troubled state.

"All those people he named must be victims of his mother's wrath." Fox remarks.

"Kana…" Panther pulls Kana into a hug as he continues to cry.

Oracle taps on Joker's shoulder. "J-Joker...Y-You might wanna look towards us…" She says in a shaky tone as she points to the end of the throne room.

Joker turns around to see what Oracle was referring to. His eyes widened. By the throne chair were two severed heads through sticks, those heads belonging to Garon and Iago. But that wasn't what was making Joker shiver. Sitting at the throne was Corrin, slouched over on the chair with dried blood down his eyes, his upper body completely exposed with a gash across his chest. The only piece of clothing intact was his white bottoms and his slightly torn fingerless glove.

On the ground of the right of the throne chair was Cloud who was lying face down with his Fusion Sword through his back. Hanging above behind the throne chair was Bayonetta who was chained on a metal cross with her body burnt.

Joker couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Corrin...Cloud...Mom…" He muttered.

A raspy feminine laugh echoes around the throne room. "You must be those Phantom Thieves…" Shadow Kamui slowly emerges from behind the throne chair. She wore an elegant white dress with blue sashes around her, a white arm sleeve on a right arm with her thumb being left uncovered, along with white tights on her left leg. Her dragon tail was out and she had a dark aura covering her entire body.

The Phantom Thieves looked on in silence at the Shadow. Kana turns to his mother, wiping his eyes. "Mama…"

"You're just in time...for the coronation of my dear, sweet, loving brother, Corrin." Kamui laughs. She turns to her dead brother. "He's really nervous about it. That's why he's so quiet…He's not used to having such a big audience."

"Uhhhh no! He's quiet because he's fucking dead!" Skull tries to clarify.

"This is more of a funeral than a coronation." Crow snarks.

Joker glares at Shadow Kamui. "You call this an audience?" He points to all the dead bodies around the throne room. "A bunch of corpses lying around?! You did all this didn't you?! Even killing Cloud and my-" Joker stops himself. He had to hold back his emotions and not give away his identity. "Bayonetta. What is wrong with you?!"

Shadow Kamui sneers at the leader. "Everyone here is disposable garbage. I'm the only one who Corrin needs. Me. ME!" The Shadow screams. The room begins to shake. The Phantom Thieves and Kana tried their best to stay on their feet.

"Corrin depends on me to always be there for him. Everyone just want to take him away from me. If Corrin never met that fucking witch. We would be happy together. Just the two of us, but no. She stole him from me...brainwashed him…" Shadow Kamui turns to the dead Umbran Witch chained to the metal cross. "I knew I had to do something about it... I took a page from history...and did a witch hunt." She smiles maniacally. Shadow Kamui turns back to the Phantom Thieves. "And it felt pretty damn good!"

"How can you be so proud of yourself?! Killing the people your brother loved! You're despicable!" Queen yells.

Shadow Kamui turns away from the Phantom Thieves. She walks to a pedestal stand and picks up the gold crown lying there. She walks over to Corrin, raising the crown above his head.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Bow down to the new king of Valla, Corrin!" Shadow Kamui announces. She places the crown on her dead brother's head. Shadow Kamui places her hand on her chest, smiling at Corrin. "I'm so proud of you Corrin. I love you." Shadow Kamui places her hand on Corrin's lifeless face, skin shipping like her brother used to do. "I...really love you…"

Shadow Kamui leans forward and presses her lip on Corrin's lip. She pushes herself on top of Corrin on the throne chair, pushing her tongue down the dead king's throats.

The Phantom Thieves and Kana turn away in disgust at Kamui's action. Queen didn't feel good at all in her stomach, she felt something nasty building up to her throat. Queen vomits on the ground, coughing and spitting. She felt nauseous, Fox goes over to his teammate and places his hands on her shoulder.

"Easy Queen. Breathe. Breathe." Fox says.

"Make it stop! Make it go away!" Oracle screams.

Joker had enough of watching this unfold. The leader takes out his pistol and shoots at Shadow Kamui. The bullet grazes the side of her face, leaving a cut on it. Shadow Kamui drops Corrin to the ground, she places her hand on her cheek where Joker had shot her. She looks up at Joker and growls.

Joker kept his pistol pointed at the Shadow. "This little ceremony of yours is over. Enough is enough. We're taking your treasure." He declared.

Shadow Kamui lowers her head and laughs to herself. She then frowns. "What more could you take away from me?" She says in a somber tone. "That witch...took my brother away from me. That bastard Cloud...took my trust and broke my heart." Shadow Kamui tightens her fist. "I have nothing left...NOTHING! Nothing but this castle and these blood stained hands of mine…"

Kana runs up in front of the Phantom Thieves. "That's not true Mama! I'm still here!" He says.

Shadow Kamui looks up and sees her son. "Kana...My beloved son...You're...the only thing I have left…"

Suddenly, Kana starts to glow with a gold aura around him. This surprises the Phantom Thieves.

"Kana is glowing! W-Wait, so that must mean...He must be the treasure!" Mona says.

"You mean to tell me that we've been walking around with the treasure in our possession this entire time?! We could've just avoided coming up here in the first place and just dipped with the treasure?! You've gotta be kidding me man!" Skull whines.

Crow shrugs. "Hmph. It seems my educated guess was correct." He remarks.

The Phantom Thieves turn to their teammate. "Crow? You knew?!" Oracle asks.

"I had my suspicions. When we were back on the first floor, I saw him glow a little bit. I didn't want to make any assumptions because you all probably wouldn't have believed me. So I just decided to wait until we met our target. Turns out I was correct."

Skull's eye twitches. He grabs Crow by the collar and shakes him. "Why I oughta dropkick you in your chest for not saying anything to us?!" He yells.

"Don't place the blame on me. Why don't you ask our leader why he couldn't figure it out?" Crow snarks, glancing at Joker.

"Why am I getting blamed?!" Joker raises an eyebrow. He groans and shakes his head. "It doesn't matter now. At least we have Kana with us. We can still escape out of here with him."

Shadow Kamui's eyes flared up. "OVER MY DEAD BODY!" The Shadow uses Savage Breath, shooting a large blue and purple fire from her mouth.

"EVERYONE MOVE!" Joker screams. The leader picks Kana and him and the rest of the Phantom Thieves jump out of the way of the Savage Breath. Flames were still present on the ground after the attack was finished.

"You're not taking Kana out of this castle! I will tear off your flesh until you're nothing but bones!" Shadow Kamui growls. "I won't allow you to steal Kana! Neither will my siblings!"

Nine Shadows appear in front of Shadow Kamui just down the stairs of the throne chair. These Shadows took the appearance of those closest to the half breed, her siblings and long time acquaintance. Shadows of Ryoma, Takumi, Hinoka, Sakura, Xander, Leo, Camilla, Elise, and Azura.

Ryoma, Takmui, Sakura, and Azura are on foot while Xander, Leo, and Elise are on horseback and Camilla and Hinoka are riding on their wyvern and pegasus respectively.

"My siblings…These thieves are trying to steal Kana away from this castle. I want you to kill them...KILL THEM ALL! MAKE THEM PILE UP WITH THE REST OF THE BODIES IN THIS CASTLE!" Shadow Kamui roared.

"We're in for another big fight! Are you guys ready?" Mona asks.

"Let's do it!" The Phantom Thieves cheered.

Joker turns to Oracle. "Oracle, you're on babysitting duty again. Sorry to do this to you."

Oracle shrugs. "I'm already babysitting duty watching over you guys. Nyehehehe." The Hacker Prodigy jokes. "Just go out there and kick butt like you always do Joker." She smirks.

Joker smirks back and nods. "Alright." He looks at Kana. "Stay with Oracle, we're gonna handle this."

"Y-You're not gonna kill Mama are you?!" Kana asks worriedly.

Joker shakes his head. "That's not what we came here to do. We're going to help her like I promised. We just have to get our hands dirty a little. Don't worry, we got this." He assures.

Kana nods. "Okay...Please save Mama."

The Phantom Thieves turn their attention to the Shadows. "Phantom Thieves! Charge!" Mona yells as he points forward. The Phantom Thieves go running into battle while Oracle summons the Necronomicon and gets into it.

Skull had his eyes focus on the current Hoshidan King, Ryoma. Adrenaline rushing and blood pumping. He takes out his metal bat with a wide smile on his face. "So you're a samurai too huh? Alright then, time for a-huh?" The blond tilts his head in confusion.

Shadow Ryoma was kneeling down on the ground with his sword still sheathed. His hands were placed firmly on his lap and he had his eyes closed. It was like the samurai didn't know that he was in the middle of a fight. Skull scratches his head, he starts to think that maybe Shadow Ryoma was mocking him.

"Hey! You're supposed to be trying to kill me here! What are you doing?! What, you don't think I would be a challenge for you or something?" Skull questions. Shadow Ryoma didn't respond to the thief, continuing to stay in his position. Skull scratches his head in frustration. He groans. "Hey! I know you hear me, you dick!" He yells. "Do you really see me as a joke? Or maybe you're too scared to fight me?" Skull smirks.

Shadow Ryoma opens his eyes. "No. It is you who should be afraid of me." The samurai stands up and takes out his sword, Raijinto. "I waited patiently for twenty five seconds as a sign of honor. That time is up. Now, I will begin my assault! RAAAAAAAAGH!" The samurai charges at Skull at high speed.

"Oh shit!" Skull curses.

Shadow Ryoma jumps into the air and clashes with Skull's metal bat with Raijinto. Shadow Ryoma backflips away and begins charges at Skull again. The samurai attacked with two horizontal sword slashes, but Skull was able to block them with his metal. Shadow Ryoma does another horizontal slash aimed at Skull's head. Skull narrowly dodges the attack by leaning back under the attack.

Skull uses this opportunity to go on the offense and swing at Shadow Ryoma. Shadow Ryoma easily parries the attack and hits Skull in the stomach with his elbow. He then hits Skull in the face with a spinning hook kick, knocking him down to the ground.

Skull sits up, rubbing the side of his face. "Ouch. Man, that really hur-AHHHHHHHHHHH!" The thief screamed in horror as the samurai came flying from the sky getting ready to impale him with a downward thrust.

"RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Shadow Ryoma roared.

Skull rolls out of the way of the attack. Skull uses his metal bat to try and sweep Shadow Ryoma's legs. He succeeds in making Shadow Ryoma fall on his back. Skull gets up on his feet and swings his metal bat down at the samurai, Shadow Ryoma is able to block the attack in time and kicks Skull away.

Shadow Ryoma flips back up to his feet. The samurai uses Raijinto to summon lightning from the sky at Skull. Skull rolls out of the way of the lightning.

Skull smirks. "You wanna see lightning buddy? I'll show you lightning!" Skull removes his masks. "Persona!" He summons his Persona Captain Kidd. "Let's show him our power!"

Captain Kidd starts shooting a wave of lightning bolts at Shadow Ryoma. Shadow Ryoma uses his speed to dodge out of the way of each of each raining lightning bolts. Shadow Ryoma jumps up in the air to hit Skull with a vertical sword slash.

Skull growls. "Man why are you so hard to fight?!" He clashes with Shadow Ryoma's sword with his metal bat.

Meanwhile, Joker is battling with Shadow Xander. The Phantom Thief had two pistols in his hand, shooting at Nohrian King. Shadow Xander easily deflects every bullet using Siegfried.

"Your attacks are nothing but fodder. If this is the extent of what you can do, you will die in this battle." Shadow Xander says.

Joker sneers. "You haven't seen anything yet. I'm just getting started."

"Then show me your strength!" Shadow Xander charges at Joker, letting out a battle cry.

The Nohrian King begins to attack with a series of sword slashes, Joker is able to bob and weave out of the way of the attacks. Shadow Xander attempts to stab Joker with Siegfried. Joker jumps into the air to dodge the attack, he takes out his twin's pistols and starts loading bullets into Shadow Xander's chest.

Joker lands behind Shadow Xander, he turns to see the Nohrian King was still on his horse. Shadow Xander turns to him.

"I am much stronger than you what you take me for!" Shadow Xander yells. He raises Siegfried to prepare and charge at Joker again.

Joker just stood still with a smirk on his face. Unbeknownst to the Nohrian King, Mona was falling down behind him with Persona Zorro summoned.

"Miracle Punch!" Mona yells as he uses Zorro to punch Shadow Xander in the back of the head and off of his horse.

Shadow Xander falls to the ground, with the horse disappearing behind him. The Nohrian King gets to one, groaning in pain.

Joker smirks down at the Nohrian King. "You may be strong, but not the brightest." The Phantom Thief leader twirls his twin pistols in his hand and starts unloading another barrage of bullets at Shadow Xander's chest. With how Shadow Xander was moving while he was getting shot, it was like he was performing some dance move.

For the final blow, Joker points his twin pistols at Shadow Xander head and blasts him in the face. The Nohrian King disappears into nothingness.

Joker gives a thumbs up to Mona. "Nice work on that sneak attack Mona."

Mona runs up to Joker. "Mwhehehe. He never saw it coming." The cat hops on Joker's back. "Why don't we go help Skull with that samurai guy? Looks like he's having some trouble." The cat points to Shadow Ryoma and Skull fighting, with the samurai having a slight advantage over Skull in a clash.

"Okay. Let's go!" Joker and Mona go running to assist.

Crow was currently in a long ranged fight with Shadow Takumi. Crow was stuck on the evasive action with Shadow Takumi continuously shooting a barrage of arrows at the thief.

Shadow Takumi begins winding up for another attack. "Die! Die! Die!" He screams. The archer shoots three arrows simultaneously at Loki.

Loki destroys each arrow with his beam saber. "You're a stubborn individual. A little like me in some ways." He lightly chuckles. "I shouldn't give you too much credit. You're nothing but a mere puppet, you serve no other purpose but to serve your deranged master."

Loki charges at Shadow Takumi with his beam saber in hand. Shadow Takumi starts to shoot more arrows at Loki. The Black Mask destroys every incoming arrow with his beam saber. He does a vertical sword slash at the archer, Shadow Takumi was able to block in time with his Fujin Yumi.

"Tell me, how strong are you when your enemy is up close?" Crow taunts. He had the clear advantage over Shadow Takumi...or he so thought.

Shadow Takumi then summons nine clones to surround the Black Mask, their bows aimed directly at him. Crow looked around himself, the tables had now turned on him. "Damn…" He mutters.

All the afterimages of Shadow Takumi strike Crow with their arrow shots. Crow screams in pain as he falls to one knee. Shadow Takmui knees Crow in the chin, making him fall on his back.

Oracle, seeing this from the Necronomicon, started to freak out. "Crap! Crow is some real trouble! Can anyone go over to save him?! He took too much damage to be able to avoid the next attack!" She announces.

Joker, hearing this, looks to where Crow and Shadow Takumi. "Crow!" He yells. He turns to Skull. "I'm going to go help Crow!" Joker runs to go Crow's direction.

"And leave me with the crazy samurai dude alone again?!" Skull argues.

Shadow Ryoma comes charging in at the two thieves, preparing to slash at them with a horizontal attack. Mona takes out his slingshot and shoots an energy ball at Shadow Ryoma, knocking him away slightly.

"I'll be here with you!" Mona says. The cat hops on Skull's back. "He uses a lightning sword. Well lightning is weak to wind!"

Skull smiles. "I see where you're getting at kitty-kat! The question is, how are we going to get a hit in on this dude?"

"Just go with the ol' reliable tactic. Hit him where it hurts the most!"

Skull knew exactly what the cat was referring to. He smirks. "I like the way you think!"

The blond haired thief charges at Shadow Ryoma, holding his metal bat with both hands. He swings his metal bat low and smashes Shadow Ryoma in the dick with it. Shadow Ryoma's eyes widened, almost like they were about to pop out from his sockets. The samurai screams in agony.

Mona hops off of Skull's back and headbutts Shadow Ryoma in the chin, sending him flying up into the air. "Persona!" The cat summons Zorro. He creates a giant tornado around Shadow Ryoma. Mona turns to Skull. "Give him a storm!" He announces.

Skull nods. "Captain Kidd!" The thief summons his Persona and unleashes a lightning bolt into the tornado. Inside of the tornado, Shadow Ryoma gets shocked into oblivion until he disappears into nothingness.

"Yeah!" Mona and Skull cheered, pumping their fist (paw in Mona's case) in the air. Mona and Skull high five each other.

Shadow Takumi was ready to shoot with his Fujin Yumi at the weakened Crow, but Joker dropkicks the archer in the back of the head before he could release the string. The Shadow falls flat on his face.

Joker helps Crow get up on his feet. "Are you okay?" He asks.

Crow pushes Joker off of him and dust himself off. He never liked having Joker help him when he was in any sort of danger. The Black Mask had a sense of pride in him, and having someone come to his aid hurt that pride. "Tch, that bastard just caught me off guard. I hate that you had to come and save me like you're some sort of knight in shining armor. However, I will show my appreciation…" He says bashfully.

Joker shakes his head and smiles. "Heh, you're welcome."

Shadow Takumi gets up on his feet and growls angrily at the two thieves. He summons his afterimages again to surround Joker and Crow. Shadow Takumi and his afterimage begin to charge their attack. Joker and Crow stand back to back to each other.

"Why don't you summon that Persona of yours and finish this fool off?" Crow suggests.

"Arsene!" Joker takes off his masks and summons his Persona, Arsene. Shadow Takumi and his afterimages shoot an arrow at the thieves. "Tetrakarn!" Joker puts up a barrier around him and Crow and the barrier reflects back at Shadow Takumi and the afterimages.

The afterimages disappear and Shadow Takumi takes the full blow of his arrow through his chest. The Shadow falls to the ground and disappears.

Crow shakes his head in disgust. "What an idiot. I can't believe he fell for that." He smirks at Joker. "Nice job using that brain of yours to your advantage. If only you used that same brain when we play chess." He snarks.

"Be lucky this brain saved your life. Imagine if I used the same brain I do when playing chess." Joker snarks back.

Joker and Crow stop their bickering when they hear Shadow Sakura and Shadow Elise riding on horseback charging at them. The thieves stood side by side of each other to prepare for the attacks from the two Shadow royals.

Fox suddenly comes jumping from behind Joker and Crow and swiftly slices through Shadow Elise and Shadow Sakura. The two Shadow royals disappear along with the horse. Fox puts his katana back in his scabbard. He turns to his teammates.

"Was my entrance well timed? What would you rate in on a scale of one to ten?" Fox asks with a smile on his face.

"I'd give it a three." Crow coldly says.

"Ouch." Joker laughs.

"Well our enemies have been dealt with minus the two Queen and Panther are dealing with." Fox points to Queen and Panther fighting the Queen of Hoshido and Queen of Nohr.

"We should jump in and help." Joker suggests.

"Actually, that won't be necessary guys." Oracle states. "There's an easy way to deal with these silly fliers. Bow users usually destroy fliers in one blow. We may not have a bow on us, but we do have a big ol sniper rifle, property of Violet."

Joker, Fox, and Crow look to see Violet and Noir standing under Futaba's Necronomicon with Kana hiding behind Noir's back. Violet had a sniper rifle in her hand looking through the scope in the finger on the trigger.

"So, what's the plan Oracle?" Noir asks.

"I need Panther to try and make Camilla and Hinoka slam into each other. Once that happens, Violet will come in for the kill and shoot them both dead at the same time! Is that clear?" Oracle asks.

"I got it!" Panther replies.

"Roger!" Violet replies.

Shadow Hinoka flies down to Queen to try and stab her with a Steel Naginata. Queen quickly rolls away out of the attack, but couldn't counterattack since Shadow Hinoka flew past her. Shadow Camilla swings her axe at Panther, but the actress dodges the attack by flipping over Shadow Camilla and landing behind her.

Panther wraps her whip around the tail of Shadow Camilla's wyvern and begins to swing them both around in rapid speed. "Bye-Bye!" Panther let go of Shadow Camilla wyvern, sending them colliding into Shadow Hinoka and her pegasus.

"Violet! Now!" Queen yells.

Violet pulls the trigger on her sniper rifles and shoots Shadow Hinoka and Shadow Camilla in their heads. The two Shadows plummet to the ground with their animals and disappear.

"Alright!" Panther cheers.

"Nice shot Violet!" Oracle cheers.

"Mission accomplished!" Violet pumps her fist with a pride smile on her face.

"Alright, everyone group up!" Joker announces.

The Phantom Thieves group back up in the middle of the throne room while Kana stays back with Oracle. The Phantom Thieves faced Shadow Kamui, Shadow Leo, and Shadow Azura.

Shadow Kamui growled in annoyance. "Leo! I command you to kill them! Now!" She demanded. The dark sorcerer didn't respond to his sister. He just stayed where he was. "Leo! I gave you an order! I told you to KILL THEM!" The half-dragon screamed louder.

"I take orders from a queen, not a spoiled child." Shadow Leo says simply.

"What?!" Shadow Kamui yells.

The Phantom Thieves were also confused by this. They've never ran into a situation where a Shadow disobeys their master.

"You expect me to take orders from you? After you've murdered everyone?! Even my retainers...and Odin's daughter. Killing Xander's wife and child. Then you kill Corrin and treat him as your little plaything, parading around a dead corpse while bragging about the fact that you killed his two closest friends. Are you proud of yourself? You're no different than Garon or Iago, the ones you hated. The ones you were trying to protect Corrin from. You're just like them." Shadow Leo says.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Shadow Kamui screams.

Shadow Leo turns to Kamui. "You can use everyone else as your puppet, but I won't become one! You're no queen. You're just a pathetic and sad child. You will get no sympathy for me. Kill me if you want, but it won't bring Corrin back."

Shadow Kamui tightens her fist and growls. She turns to Shadow Azura. "Azura! Leo is useless! Kill them all!" She demanded.

Shadow Azura shakes her head, keeping her back turned to Shadow Kamui. "I will not. You are not the Kamui I once knew. You are a monster. I sing my song, but you refuse to listen. Your hands are tainted with the blood of loved, and innocent people. Corrin would not have wanted this!" The songstress yells. "I am not your puppet to control. I will not serve you."

Shadow Kamui lowers her head, the dark aura around starts to grow bigger. "I trusted you both...and you betray me…" She mutters. "Fine. THEN DIE WITH THEM!" Shadow Kamui pierces Shadow Leo and Shadow Azura through the chest with her lance arms.

The Phantom Thieves and Kana gasps in horror. Shadow Leo and Shadow Azura disappear. Shadow Kamui lifts her head up, revealing a twisted and unhinged expression. She slowly walks down the stairs to be on the same level as the Phantom Thieves.

"You...YOU!" Shadow Kamui yelled. The entire room begins to shake.

"Uhhhhhh, what's going on here?! I don't like all this shaking!" Panther says worriedly.

"Oracle! What's happening?!" Joker asks.

"I'm picking up some crazy energy on my radar! It's not coming from Kamui either! I can't seem to get a read on it! Nothing is making sense!" Oracle states.

Kana looks over at his mother. He widens his eyes and gasps when he sees a figure materializing behind Shadow Kamui. It was a man covering his face with a white hooded jacket, wearing black pants with black boots.

Kana points to the hooded man. "I-I-It's him! T-That's the monster I keep seeing in my nightmares! He's the one taking control of Mama!" The young boy says.

"What?" Joker asks in confusion.

The hooded man then disappears from behind Shadow Kamui. Shadow Kamui raises her head, her eyes glowing red. "I WILL KILL YOU ALLLLLL-RRRRAAAAAAAAGH!" Shadow Kamui roars, letting out a burst of energy that pushes the Phantom Thieves back. The half dragon's scream echoed throughout the entire room.

Shadow Kamui uses her Savage Breath to destroy the ceiling above her. Up in the sky was nothing but stars, almost like everyone was in space. Small rocky platforms appear, floating around the castle. All the dead bodies in the throne room start to float away into the air. A giant claw comes up from behind Shadow Kamui and slams down into the throne room. A giant dragon comes flying up behind Shadow Kamui.

The dragon was brown with its wings slightly torn on the inside, its head and tail had spikes on the top of it and inside of its mouth is a green ball with six eyes and a brown pulsating vein around it. The dragon roars.

"HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" Skull widened in horror as he pointed at the dragon.

"The monster! That's the monster! Anankos! Ahhhhhh!" Kana screamed. He crouches down and covers his head, his body shaking.

Shadow Kamui stops roaring. Her dragon wings and claws were now out. She growled, she had her eyes set on Joker. Shadow Kamui flies to Joker and grabs him by the neck, she takes Joker into the air.

"Joker!" Panther screams, extending her hand.

Kana looks up and gasps. "Mama no!" He screams

"Everyone move!" Crow screams.

The Phantom Thieves and Kana dodge out of the way of Anankos slamming his claw down. " _I am the forgotten God. The Betrayed King. The Buried Dragon."_ He says.

"We have to help Senpai!" Violet shouts.

"We have a giant dragon who wants to eat us! That's a much bigger concern!" Skull reminds her.

"Skull is right! We have to take care of this dragon! Joker is strong enough to fight Kamui on his own. So, while he deals with her, we deal with the big guy over here!" Mona states.

"Then let's get to it already!" Crow says.

"Persona!" The Phantom Thieves take off their masks and summon their Persona.

"Oracle, can you give us any insight on our enemy?" Fox asks.

Inside the Necronomicon, Oracle has a visual on Anankos. When trying to assess him, the only things that would pop up are question marks on every data on him. Oracle shakes her head.

"I'm sorry guy! I'm not getting anything on this thing! The data is not giving me anything!" Oracle groans. "I hate going into boss fights blind! I'm a little bit worried, you guys."

"You've done all you could, Oracle. Don't beat yourself up over it. We'll figure out something." Queen says. "Just protect Kana and look after Joker." The Fist of the Phantom Star revs up Johanna and rides towards Anankos.

Anankos roars and shoots four dark energy balls at Queen. Queen moves Johanna side to side to dodge the attacks. She launches herself upwards at Anankos. She shoots three light beams at Anankos' torso. The attacks connect, but they proved to be ineffective against the buried dragon.

Anankos raises his arm and slaps Queen away. Queen crashes down back in the throne room. Panther and Skull are standing on a rocky platform on the left side of Anankos. They use Captain Kidd and Carmen to shoot a thunderbolt and a fireball at Anankos. Anankos simply shrugs off the attack and swings his tail at the two thieves.

"Panther!" Skull screams. He quickly picks his girlfriend up bridal style and jumps off the platform before they could get hit by Anankos' attack. The two land on another nearby platform. "Are you okay?" Skull asks worriedly.

Panther smiles. "Yeah, thanks to you." Panther gasps when she sees Anankos hand reaching for them. "Look out!" She screams. Skull turns to see Anankos preparing to slash at them. Skull holds on to Panther tightly and braces for the attack to hit them.

Mona appears in front of Skull and Panther and slices Anankos hand, making the buried dragon move his hand away.

Panther looks to see that her and Skull were still okay. She sees Mona below them. "Mona!" She happily calls.

Mona turns to Panther and Skull. "I got your back!"

"Man, this thing is insane! None of our attacks are doing anything!" Skull growls.

On another platform, Noir is shooting grenades at Anankos with her grenade launcher. While the grenades were hitting, Anankos still showed no sign of damage.

"What do we do?! Just constantly attacking isn't working!" Noir says.

Anankos lets out a roar that pushes all the Phantom Thieves back down to the throne room. The Phantom Thieves groaned in pain.

" _You foolish humans do not have what it takes to defeat me! With Kamui by my side, your hope and future is lost! This will be the end of humanity!"_ Anankos roars.

Shadow Kamui flies back down into the throne room and slams Joker into the ground. The Phantom Thieves turned to see their leader in danger. "Joker!" They all screamed. The Phantom Thieves go running to help their leader.

Shadow Kamui turns to see the Phantom Thieves approaching her. "No you don't!" She yells. Anankos roars and summons a barrage of dark energy balls at the Phantom Thieves. The Phantom Thieves get hit by the attack and fall to the ground in critical condition. The Phantom Thieves fall unconscious.

"Guys!" Oracle screams in horror.

"No!" Kana screams, putting his hands over his mouth.

Shadow Kamui smirks. "Good. Now to focus on y-gaaah!" When the half-dragon turns her attention back to Joker, she gets punched in the face by a black gloved fist.

Shadow Kamui stumbles back with her hand over her lip. She sees Joker stand up off the ground with his masks off and his Persona, Arsene, summoned. The Phantom Thief leader glared at the silver haired girl.

Shadow Kamui's eyes widened when she saw Joker's face. Her anger began to flare up again. "You're...You're him! You're HER son! You were a part of this plan the entire time! You and your friends!" Shadow Kamui tightens her fist. "I gave you a warning and you try to take Kana away from me! I'm going to kill you! You will soon join that horrid witch in hell!"

Joker wasn't phased by Shadow Kamui's words, he just kept this mean glare at the half-dragon. Shadow Kamui lets out a roar and flies to Joker at high speeds. Joker and Shadow Kamui clashed a flurry of punches with each other. Shadow Kamui throws a punch at Joker's face, Joker parries the attack and roundhouse kicks Shadow Kamui in the face with Arsene's assistance. Shadow Kamui stumbles back.

"Eigaon!" Joker uses Arsene to shoot a dark projectile at Shadow Kamui.

Shadow Kamui uses Counter Surge to completely negate the attack. Joker takes out his dagger and runs towards Shadow Kamui. He attempts to slice at Shadow Kamui torso, but the Fallen Dragon was able to avoid each attempt. She claws Joker's chest, completely destroying his jacket and leaving scratch marks on his now exposed torso.

Joker clutches onto his chest and winces in pain. Shadow Kamui attempts to claw at Joker again, Joker is able to backdash away from the attack and retaliates with an uppercut from Arsene, sending Shadow Kamui in the air.

Shadow Kamui uses her wings to stop her momentum. She growls at Joker. Joker uses Arsene to fly up into the air and chases after Shadow Kamui. The two clash a series of punches. Joker headbutts Shadow Kamui, which sends her stumbling back.

Joker goes into the offense, delivering body blows with Arsene on Shadow Kamui's stomach. Shadow Kamui recovers and grabs both of Joker's hands. She knees Joker in the stomach and hits him the back of the head with a double axe handle.

Joker goes crashing down back to the ground. Shadow Kamui flies down and stomps on Joker's stomach, making the Phantom Thief leader cough up blood.

"Joker!" Oracle screams.

Arsene disappears from behind Joker. Shadow Kamui grabs Joker by the leg and begins swinging him around over her head. She begins to slam Joker side to side on the ground. Joker screamed in the agony as he felt his bones being crushed from each slam. Shadow Kamui jumps up into the air and throws Joker back down to the ground.

Joker laid unconscious in the crater left by the slam. Shadow Kamui lands back down to the ground with a proud smirk on her face. She summons the Omega Yato in her hand as she slowly walks to Joker's unconscious body.

" _Kill them all...Kill those who have taken everything from you...Make them pay…"_ Anankos growls.

"Make them pay...Make them pay…" Shadow Kamui echoed.

Oracle slams her fist down on her knees, her teeth grit and her body shaking. "No! I-I can't just stand back and watch! My boyfriend is in danger!" She comes out of her Necronomicon and runs to Joker. Oracle runs in front of Joker and extends her arms out to try and protect him.

Shadow Kamui stops and sneers at Hacker Prodigy. "Get out of my way…"

Oracle shakes her head. "No! I won't let you hurt him anymore! I won't just stand still and allow you to do this!" She yells.

Shadow Kamui didn't have time to listen to such nonsense. She grabs Oracle by the neck and lifts her up. Oracle began to struggle in Shadow Kamu's grasp. The half dragon looks down at Joker's unconscious body with a sinister smirk on her face. "You will now know how it feels to see someone take away the one you love." Shadow Kamui raises the Omega Yato to Oracle's stomach.

A wave of fear began to well up within Oracle as the chainsaw sword inched closer and closer to her stomach. This was it. She was going to die. She wanted to cry and scream for Joker to help her, but Shadow Kamui's grip around her neck wouldn't allow it. She shuts her eyes to not look at the gruesome death she was about to receive.

The remaining Phantom Thieves start to regain consciousness. Their bodies were still too damaged to stand up. They look up to see Joker was unconscious and Shadow Kamui was getting ready to kill Oracle.

Panther extends her hand while holding on to her stomach, wincing in pain. "Joker...Oracle...No…" She says weakly.

Skull attempts to get up on his feet, but he tumbles back down on the ground. "Come on body! Work with me here! We have to save them!"

"I-I...can't feel my body…" Noir weakly says.

"We...have to do something...but my body…" Violet winces. "S-Senpai...Oracle…"

Crow punches the ground in anger. "Damn it! I can't just lie here like some weakling! I'm not letting Joker die here, so all of you stand up now!" He screams.

"STOP IT!" Kana screams. Shadow Kamui stops as she sees her son run to her and hugs her leg. "Mama stop! Please don't do this! Don't kill them! They want to help you!" The young boy pleaded.

"Stand back Kana! This has nothing to do with you!" Shadow Kamui yells.

"This has everything to do with me!" Kana yells back. Shadow Kamui is taken aback by Kana raising his voice at her. She lets go of Oracle next to Joker.

Oracle starts coughing wildly, taking time for deep breaths. She quickly turns to Joker and uses a Recov-R on the Phantom Thief leader. Joker starts to slowly open his eyes, he sees Oracle laying next to him.

"Hey…" Joker weakly says.

Oracle hugs her boyfriend tightly. "Don't ever scare me like that again! I almost lost you!" She cries.

Joker hugs back Oracle. "Sorry about that...what's going on?" He asks.

"Kana stopped Kamui from killing me."

"Mama. You killed...so many people. Saying it was to protect me...that they deserved it...that this is for the best for me…" Kana shakes his head. "None of this makes me happy! I lost my friends, other family members. You killed Rhajat and you knew I loved her!" The boy yells.

"Kana...I-I…" Shadow Kamui attempted to speak, but she struggled to get any words out.

"You killed Uncle Corrin and Auntie Bayonetta! Papa...I never even got a chance to be with him…" Kana began to cry. "It...didn't used to always be this way...You two loved each other in a different future. I've seen it myself! Papa did love you! He may have made some mistakes and you had your fights, but he was still the best Papa anyone could ever ask for! I loved him, and he loved you!"

Shadow Kamui was shocked to hear her son be so assertive. A lot of people who have told her these similar things, she would simply ignore or lash out like she usually would. Hearing these words from her own son, it made her see things in perspective of everything she's done. The many she has hurt...the many she has killed...all claiming that it was for the best when it was just for her selfish desires.

"Mama…" Kana calls. Shadow Kamui looks into her son's hurt eyes. "You're not that monster...you're not. You're my Mama, and I love you…" He says.

Anankos roars. " _Humans. You will not delay your destruction any further. Your hope is gone! You will perish!"_

The Buried Dragon inched closer to Shadow Kamui and Kana. Kana screams and looks away as he holds onto his mother's leg. As Anankos inched closer, Shadow Kamui used her Omega Yato to stab the orb inside of Anankos mouth. The Phantom Thieves gasps at Shadow Kamui's action.

Anankos roars in pain as he disappears into nothingness. Shadow Kamui drops the Omega Yato and falls to her knees.

"Mama!" Kana yells worriedly.

Shadow Kamui kept her head low. She looks down at her hands seeing that there was blood on them. Tears began to fall from her eyes.

"I've been a fool...I've been selfish…" Shadow Kamui mutters. "Look at what I've become...I blinded myself with my own selfish feelings that...I've hurt those who were only trying to help me. I was wrong. Everything I've done is wrong. My love for Corrin...Why couldn't I have just accepted that he didn't feel the same? I knew my love for him was wrong, but I didn't want him to leave me. He depended on me so much that…"

Shadow Kamui whimpered, digging her nails into the ground. "Without him...I felt...useless. He was happy. He was happy with Bayonetta...and I hated that." Shadow Kamui looks up at Kana. "Kana. Cloud, he...he is a good man. What he did to me was wrong, but he's truly not an awful person. Foolish sometimes, but not hurtful. He did care for me, but what he did hurt me so bad that I didn't care. I wanted him to die like everyone else who wronged me."

"Mama…" Kana frowned.

"Deep down...I was scared. Scared of what might have happened to you in your future. You were the only thing I had left to hang on to. Can you forgive me Kana? Can you forgive me for being such a horrible mother to you…?" Shadow Kamui cried.

Kana places his hands on Shadow Kamui's face. "I forgive you Mama. I will always love you no matter what." He says. He hugs Shadow Kamui.

Shadow Kamui hugs Kana back tightly. "I love you too…" The Phantom Thieves start to get up on their feet and walk to Shadow Kamui and Kana. Shadow Kamui looks up at the Phantom Thieves and then looks back at Kana.

"Go with them Kana. Leave this place at once." The silver haired girl says.

Kana breaks the hug and nods his head. "Okay Mama." The young boy walks over to Joker.

Shadow Kamui looks up at Joker. "Thank you. For not giving up on me." She says.

Joker shakes his head. "Don't thank us. It was Corrin who came to us for help. He's the reason we even came here in the first place." He explains.

Shadow Kamui smiles and then lightly laughs. "That sounds just like him…I'll be sure to apologize to him...for everything."

With that, Shadow Kamui disappears from existence. The Phantom Thieves begin making their way out of the castle with Kana holding Joker's hand. As the group made their way down the castle, they noticed that there was suddenly sunlight. They look up to see a bright blue sky over them.

"So pretty…" Violet says in awe.

"Never seen a palace turn all nice and pretty after beating a boss. I like this change of pace." Skull smiles.

"We can finally see how beautiful the grass looks." Noir says.

"A beautiful sight indeed." Fox comments.

"All the dead bodies in the castle are gone as well. Seems like things are back to normal by this world's standards." Crow says.

The Phantom Thieves are now out of the castle. They all take a moment to take in the beauty of Valla. From the floating grassy green islands in the distance, to the giant mountains beside them. Ruins around the area along with a river stream running through the ground, Valla looked luscious.

Kana smiles. "Thank you all...for everything you've done. You kept your promise and saved my Mama."

The Phantom Thieves turns to Kana and smiles back at him. Joker nods. "I told you I'd keep our promise."

"Yes…" Kana's entire body begins to flicker in and out from existence.

This concerned the Phantom Thieves. "Hey little buddy, you okay? You're kinda...phasing in and out for some reason." Skull asks worriedly.

Kana looks at himself. "What's...happening?" He questions.

"Hold on. You mentioned about coming from the future right?" Oracle questions. Her eyes widened at a sudden realization. "Oh no…"

"What's the matter?" Queen asks.

"Kana is...disappearing from existence. We changed Kamui's heart, but in turn, we might have caused a change in the timeline." The Hacker Prodigy explains.

Everyone gasps. "Are you saying Kana is going to disappear?! Like forever?!" Panther yells.

Oracle nods with a somber look. "I'm...afraid so."

"Are you kidding me?! Kana is just going to disappear just like that?! After all the work we've done to save Kamui?!" Skull kicks the ground.

"There has to be something we can do Oracle!" Noir pleads.

"Everyone!" Kana calls. The Phantom Thieves turn their attention back to the young boy. "It's okay. I...will accept this fate. If this is what it takes to make Mama happy...then I'm willing to sacrifice my life for her." He smiles.

"But it isn't fair to you. You still have a long life ahead of you…" Violet says.

"Maybe things will be better in a new timeline. This won't be goodbye forever, but I probably won't be the same Kana…"

"You're a strong kid Kana…" Mona comments.

Joker walks up to Kana and bends down to him. He pats his head. "I'm sorry we couldn't save you…" He says sadly. "We haven't known each other long, but I'm going to miss you."

Kana smiles widely. "I'll miss you too. Thank you Phantom Thieves. You're my...heroes." The young boy begins to fade out of existence. The only thing being left behind is a blue dragonstone.

Joker picks up the dragonstone and holds it tightly in his hand. The Phantom Thieves hung their heads low.

"He was willing to sacrifice his entire future to ensure his mother could have a better future. Dying with a smile on his face. A noble one that boy is." Crow states.

"Yes...he is." Joker mutters.

* * *

**The Next Day, Gates of Hell**

The Gates of Hell bar was empty once again today. The Phantom Thieves are sitting by themselves, still reflecting on the events that happened yesterday. While they achieved their goal of changing Kamui's heart, Kana had lost his life. They understood that it needed to be done, but Ren still wished that he could've saved him.

Corrin enters into the Gates of Hell bar and approaches the Phantom Thieves.

"Are you guys okay? You don't look too good." Corrin asks with concern.

"Feeling bittersweet after yesterday." Ann states.

"Yeah. Definitely a Feelsbadman moment if there ever was one." Futaba says.

"So...were you able to do it? Were you able to help Kamui?" Corrin asks with hopefulness.

Before Ren could get a word in about what happens, he looked to see that Kamui had entered into the Gates of Hell. Corrin turns around and is shocked to see his sister.

"Kamui?! I'm surprised to see you here! You...You never come here." Corrin says.

Kamui slowly walks up to the group with her head down. She rubbed her arm with her face turned away. "I-I...T-This is…" The silver haired girl groaned. "It's hard for me to put everything into words. Corrin, I just want to say I'm sorry. For everything…"

Corrin raises his eyebrows in surprise. Those were words he hadn't heard from Kamui in years. "Kamui…"

"Please...let me finish." She looks at Corrin. "I've been selfish and cruel to you. To everyone. I'm sorry for all the horrible things I've said to you. I don't want to disown you as my brother. I've tried to cross the line of taboo with you, even when I knew it was wrong and your heart belonged to...Bayonetta."

"You've never called Cereza by her name before…"

"If she makes you happy then, I accept your relationship. I won't get in the way of your happiness. It is time I move on. As for Cloud...I won't forgive him for what he did, but I will accept his apology when he comes back from his journey. Corrin, can you ever forgive me for being a horrible sister…?"

Corrin places his hand on Kamui's shoulders. "Kamui, you're not horrible. You've been through so much...to protect me. You're one of the strongest people I know. I wouldn't be here if you hadn't guided me for all these years." The King of Valla hugs his sister. "No matter what, you will always be my sister. I will always be there for you Kamui."

Kamui starts to cry, she hugs her brother back. "T-Thank you...Corrin...Thank you for forgiving me…" She whimpers.

The Phantom Thieves smile proudly at each other. They were happy that they were able to help Corrin and Kamui bond back together. Morgana hops on Ren's lap and rubs his head on his belly.

"Way to go Ren." Morgana says.

Ren smiles and pets Morgana. "I can't take all the credit." He rubs the back of his head. Ren looks up at the ceiling. "Kana. We did it. Whatever your future is now, I hope it's a happy one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it folks. The Phantom Thieves were able to change Kamui's heart, but with a cost. Kana is now erased from this timeline unfortunately. I felt bummed doing this to my boy, but it had to be done. For everyone who's been reading my story for years now, this is finally the end of Kamui's long character arc. She now has a chance to start over. It has been a long time coming, but I can say now she can finally stop suffering and be able to move on. I'm sorry for everyone here that have to go to FF.Net to get the context of my stories from here on, I should've joined here sooner but it is what it is.
> 
> This was definitely one of the more interesting stories I've written, since I haven't handled an RPG before. It was fun. I probably could have done a little more, but I think I liked what I managed to get out.
> 
> Fates has so many forgettable characters, that I honestly didn't feel anything having them be fodder. Only felt bad for Rhajat since I ship her with Kana and Kana lost his love interest. Her, Ophelia, and Selkie are the only ones who don't actually friendzone him in Fates. 
> 
> Ryoma and Takumi were the only ones who gave the Thieves trouble they're just broken in Fates. I was wondering how I was gonna translate Ryoma's "25 turns" thing from his chapter in conquest, I just decided to go with twenty five seconds. I also combined Kamui's Dream Alt and Fallen Alt from Fire Emblem Heroes by having her wear the dress of Dream Kamui, but have her be slightly transformed with the dark aura and Savage Breath just like Fallen Kamui.
> 
> As for future plans, I will get back on track with what's going on with the Eisner Twins and Edelgard. That's still the main plot that needs to be resolved. I do plan on continuing "Ren's New Umbran Mother" since it has been awhile since I've done a chapter for that. I also do have a Halloween story actually planned for this year. I skipped out last year because I was doing Fictober, but this year I got y'all with a Halloween story.
> 
> Once again, thank you all for reading. Favorite if you like and wanna see more, reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
